Unpredictability
by MonkeyGirlNaNoDa
Summary: Keiichi didn't know that handing Rena's purse back would end in them sleeping together. He didn't know of the eternal June until Rika told him. He didn't know they would fail. Rena didn't know he was dead until after her child had been born...


Rena sighed and fell onto her bed, staring at the door as she sat there. That day had been unseasonably hot. Moreover, it seemed that even her bedroom had not escaped the heat's wrath. Anything metal or darkly-coloured in her room was now searing, burning her hands when she so much as touched them. It didn't help that her room was right in front of the sun's path as it rose in the morning.

Her hair was bleached very slightly as she had quite a walk from home to school, plus PE lessons, the waiting for Keiichi of a morning, in addition to the walk home. Stretching out, feeling the boiling hot sheets burn her thighs, Rena decided then and there she would take a shower. She'd been feeling uncomfortable in the heat all day, plus since it was starting to cool down a little, it would feel nice to have the water cleanse her overheating skin.

--

Rena had just started up the shower and was finishing taking her clothes off as she heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it would be, Rena hastily ran back to her room, grabbing a dressing down, tying it securely around her waist as she opened up the door.

The first thing she saw as the door swung open was her small red purse, and then the person holding it. Seeing him made her cheeks flush pink and he, maybe realising what Rena was going to do, was slightly pink himself.

"O-Oh! G-Good evening, Keiichi-kun!" Rena seemed genuinely surprised. Keiichi grinned, handing her the purse.

"Left that at school," he stated, ruffling her hair, making Rena blush even harder. The young girl took the purse and bowed apologetically, allowing Keiichi a view of her cleavage as the dressing gown opened up slightly at the top. The young boy looked to the wall on the other side of the room out of respect. Rena looked up at him, her round blue eyes filled with gratefulness, her cheeks dusted with pink.

"W-would Keiichi-kun like to come in for a while?" She had remembered her manners. Keiichi looked shocked, his eyes snapping back to lock with hers. He became momentarily tongue-tied, then laughed nervously.

"H-hey Rena, weren't you just about to take a bath?" he jokingly flicked the collar of her dressing gown. "Besides, my parents are expecting me to be home in a bit."

Rena looked slightly disappointed and a little rejected but she knew she would see him the next day. Even if it would be Saturday tomorrow.

---

After a small bit of talking (and a little pleading on Rena's side), Keiichi sat in Rena's living room as Rena took a shower. He moved uncomfortably in the chair, unable to get the images out of his mind. He had seen quite a bit of what was under her dressing gown when she had bowed to him, and now he could hear the water going, his head was filled with inappropriate thoughts. He could imagine the water raining from the shower, wetting her hair and streaking down her delicate porcelain skin, and his mind concentrated on one particular drop that followed the course of her feminine curves...

"AGH! Damn it!" he growled, clutching at his hair. He shouldn't be thinking things like that. Not about Rena. The girl who looked at him so innocently, with her soft cerulean orbs that seemed like a piece of the sky itself had imbedded itself within them...

The thought of that shouldn't be making him as hard as he was. But it was. He could tug his hair and try and calm himself as much as he could, but he couldn't stop the way he was feeling. He knew one day he would no longer be able to hide it. A glance of her soft short orange-coloured bob would set his heart beating in excitement, looking forward to being near her. Although his feelings usually weren't sexual, he did sometimes feel that way. Most of the time he longed to be close to her, to hear her voice and feel her warmth by his side. A simple brush of their skin would be enough to make him want to hold her close, even though he got so nervous around her it was virtually impossible to speak. But sometimes, even a simple event such as PE, would make him think up all kinds of things. He would be able to visualise her changing, his brain imagining every curve of her body that he hadn't seen before. It was rare that he would become unable to control himself.

But that day was one of those days. No matter what he thought of, his mind kept returning to the girl's naked figure under the torrent of water. He just couldn't keep himself calm. He tried many things; he tried tapping on the side of the chair, he tried thinking about what had happened at school, the tried humming and thinking of song lyrics, but none of them worked. He was just reaching the end of his tether when a soaked-to-the-skin Rena appeared in front of him, dressed in only a fluffy salmon-pink towel. Her hair, darkened by the water, stuck in tendrils around her face, neck and shoulders. Her fair skin shone with the droplets of water dripping from her to the floor. Her round, angelic face was etched with concern.

"Rena heard Keiichi-kun shout," she murmured, moving close to see if he had hurt himself. "Is Keiichi-kun okay? ... Is he?"

_Please stay away..._ He winced and averted his eyes from the glistening wet skin of her breasts, just above the line of the towel. He internally cursed himself as he realised that Rena now thought he was injured, and she knelt by his side, her damp hand clutching his arm.

"Please, Keiichi-kun, tell Rena if you're hurt," her blue eyes pleaded with his, and their bright colour made his eyes snap back... and travel down... he could see down the towel, he could clearly see the exact size of her breasts. His body screamed at him to roughly grab her shoulders, to slam her against a wall, to kiss her until her lips bruised and tear the towel from her small body, to give the parts she usually hid attention until he brought her to her knees, screaming in pleasure. He ignored this, however, simply ruffling Rena's hair, grinning.

"Nah, it's fine. I just accidentally kicked myself." Her round eyes showed a small fleck of uncertainty, but he could tell that she trusted him enough to believe him. She nodded and stood up smiling.

"Rena is glad that Keiichi-kun is not hurt." She giggled, and it sounded like the most beautiful music in the world, better than something even the angels could play on their holy instruments. Her eyes lingered on Keiichi's face for a bit longer, then she gave him a soft, shy smile as she turned around to go to her room.

_Now is your chance... what you've been waiting for...!_

Unaware of what his body was doing, he swiftly stood up, grabbing Rena's wrist. The young girl turned to him, confused.

"Keiichi-ku-!" their lips crashed together, his hand holding her soft wrist tight. He had expected her to fight, to wriggle away and act frightened. Yet, instead, she leaned into the kiss, her soft, warm lips welcoming his, her wet body pressed against him. Her wrist escaped his grasp and she gratefully took his hand, her eyes closing slowly. If she had tried to escape, he would have let her go and that would have been the end of it. He hadn't taken into account that she might have accepted it, but he knew that now she was melting against him that he wouldn't be able to control himself. His vacant hand played with her drying hair, focusing on one small clump near her jaw line, then left that alone and broke the kiss to feel her face, His fingers traced the lines of her eyebrows, her cheekbones, her jawbone, and the outline of her lips. The whole time, she simply looked at him with half-lidded sapphire eyes, her cheeks a cute pink and her lips slightly parted, her breath tickling his fingertips as they traced her lips.

"Keiichi-kun," she whispered throatily, her two delicate hands encasing his, holding his hand to her face as she nuzzled his palm. Her eyes fluttered closed as she pressed soft butterfly kisses to each of his fingertips, and he knew exactly how she felt towards him. "I-I love you..." she breathed the words from her lips that barely moved as her blood dyed her face red. Keiichi grinned and grabbed both her wrists, pulling her right up next to him.

"I know," he murmured into her ear, nibbling at her earlobe, working his way down her neck. "Rena... I love you too." His teeth worked a neat set of red marks down her neck, starting at her ear and working down to her collarbone. Rena trembled, holding onto his shirt for support.

"Ke-Keiichi-kun," she gasped, her legs slowly weakening. Her head rested on his shoulder as his tongue made the journey from her shoulder out the top of the towel. His hands took either side and he pulled back slightly, looking at Rena for her approval. She gave a shaky nod and the towel fell away, revealing her medium, round breasts, small waist and wide hips. His brown eyes greedily took in her body, holding her wrists firmly so that she couldn't hide herself. He pushed her against the wall softly and pressed his cheek against hers.

"You have a beautiful body," he breathed into her ear, kissing her neck. Rena mewled quietly, not used to the compliment. Keiichi smiled against her neck, his kisses lowering until he reached the beginning of her breasts. Rena quivered and whined, a signal for him to go on. He nodded against her skin and carried on further, leaving a wet trail of kisses down to the beginning of her nipple, pausing once again. The girl whimpered impatiently, leaning against the wall for support as he took one nipple in his mouth, teasing the other with his fingers. Her breathing was becoming ragged, her heartbeat was erratic, she _wanted_ him, she _needed_ more...

Her legs gave out first. She sank to the floor, gasping and shaking. Keiichi came down with her, kneeling between her legs as he lifted her head to make their lips meet. Without any words or looks, their mouths opened way to let their tongues meet in the middle. Rena sighed and gasped as their kiss deepened infinitely, the intensity making her pressed up hard against the wall.

Their kiss lasted only a few minutes before Rena pulled away, looking up at Keiichi with desperate round eyes. Her shaky hands were pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

"When will your father be back?" His voice had become slightly raspy and he was equally as breathless as Rena. The girl shook her head.

"He won't be back today," she murmured, playing with the buttons on Keiichi's shirt. "...He won't." She finished undoing his shirt and pushed the garment off his shoulders, tugging off the red undershirt. She leaned forwards and held him close, her heavy breathing loud in his ear, her bare breasts pressed up against his naked chest. Sucking in air, his hands reached back and squeezed her backside, making the girl jump and gasp. Smirking against her neck, he moved one hand to her front and moved down, softly stroking around the warm, wet lips of her opening. Rena moaned inwardly, her back arching as her head lolled into Keiichi's shoulder. Now feeling quite uncomfortable as his trousers strained against his swelling, he pulled away from Rena, lifted her up and carried her off to her bedroom.

--

Keiichi sat up and pulled back to watch Rena. Her eyelids were fluttering, her lips half-open as she breathed heavily, her chest and stomach heaving with her inhalation. Her short hair surrounded her, although the light filtering in through her curtains gave it a beautiful sheen, making her seem more like an angel than a high-school girl. His trousers and boxers were on the floor by the bed, and he leaned over Rena, stroking her face.

"Ready?" he asked softly, taking her hand. Rena nodded slowly, squeezing his hand tightly as he began to slide himself in, gritting his teeth as he felt how wet the girl under him was. He was quite big, and as he got halfway in, Rena winced slightly at the stretching sensation. Keiichi placed a kiss on her forehead and pressed on, stopping as he pressed against her inner seal. He looked at her, those innocent blue eyes telling him that it was okay to go on. They both held their breaths as he pulled out slightly and then slammed back in, breaking her. Rena choked back a cry and swallowed back her tears, squeezing Keiichi's hand extremely tightly. He held her close with one arm, kissing her neck to try and distract her from the pain, feeling guilty to be the cause.

--

Surely enough, after a while the pain dissolved away and Rena pulled back slightly, her face signalling that it was okay. Keiichi paused slightly, wondering if she was just putting on a brave face, but surely enough her round orbs begged him. Her body arched to him in desperation, her hips rocking slowly against him, making him involuntarily move inside her. The two moaned softly, and Keiichi was convinced it was okay. He pinned Rena down, thrusting hard into her. Rena gasped and cried out, clenching and unclenching her fists as he hit her sweet spot. There was an amazing feeling as they came together; the feeling of giving away their hearts, the feeling of their two bodies becoming one.

"Ke-Kei-Keiichi-kun," Rena gasped, her legs wrapped around his waist, her back arcing upwards as she cried out in pleasure. It was her screams that made him go faster each time, increasing the speed and intensity until he felt Rena close up around him. "Keiichi-kun," she gasped, her head laying listlessly on the pillow. "I-I... I..." her teeth gritted together as she arched her back further up, her eyes snapping open as she let out a sharp, loud "Agh!" sound as he hit her sweet spot again. She writhed under him, clutching at the sheets and crying out, sometimes gibberish, sometimes his name.

"I-I... I'm..." she couldn't finish her sentence. Instead she cried out as her insides constricted even more. The young girl wondered if she would go insane. She felt she was teetering on the edge of madness anyway. She longed for her climax, knowing that she wouldn't last much longer. Keiichi started nipping at her collarbone and licking her neck, and Rena's body spasmed, fisting the sheets as the boy on top of her groaned loudly, shuddered and released. The warm feeling spreading inside her womb made her scream out and orgasm violently, her whole body tingling.

Her eyes had been squeezed shut for quite a while, and when she reopened them Keiichi looked at her with fatigued brown eyes, panting slightly. The girl smiled, wrapping her arms around him as she kissed him softly. He rolled both himself and Rena over so they were lying on their sides, facing each other. The redhead blushed, nuzzling closer to him, slowly becoming aware that he was still inside her. Just to make sure her mind wasn't just playing tricks on her, she moved her hips slightly. Yes, he was still inside her. She could feel him move inside her when she moved just then, and he had just figured it out too, judging from the badly suppressed sigh he let out. Rena trembled against him, involuntarily moving her hips against him again. Both teens moaned softly and Rena let her control go with a simple exhalation, moving on top of him and rocking her hips slowly. The boy looked up at her, shocked. It was as though the angelic girl that had lain under him just a few minutes ago had turned into one hell of a demon.

_To be really honest,_ he thought to himself as Rena increased her speed quiet moans escaping her slightly parted lips, _I prefer her this way. _His hips bucked up to meet her, the hipbones meeting with a pleasurable thwacking sound and soft, almost painful feeling. Both their eyes closed slowly, Rena's head lolling slightly to one side, her cheeks a deep red colour. Keiichi's hands moved up and cupped both of her breasts as she moved against him, making her moan quietly and grab her sheets in her fists. His hands worked almost expertly on her, and she cried out loudly, changing her motion from rocking backwards and forwards to bouncing up and down on him. They both screamed out each other's names as they could feel the end coming, and quite quickly.

Rena moved frantically, gasping and moaning, her eyes now half-lidded as the two teens regarded each other for a few seconds, until their climax hit them at the same time. Screaming out at the tops of their lungs, they collapsed onto each other, at last withdrawing from each other, reverting to being just a single body with quite a bit of regret. It was then that Rena noticed that her thighs were actually very wet and sticky because of the force of her two climaxes, but she couldn't stay awake for much longer.

Her eyes closed as she began to drift off into a comfortable, safe, yet dreamless sleep as the boy next to her held her close, his head resting against the back of her neck as he also fell asleep... but his was a sleep filled with uncertainty. Worrying about Rena, uncertain of how to act around her so that their friends and family wouldn't find out what they had just done to each other, fearful of how he should act out his role as her boyfriend. Although a sense of pride broke through all that... he felt very lucky to have Rena.


End file.
